German Patent Application No. DE 101 30 234 describes a radio receiver system having two receiving antennas, having two receivers, and having a transformer transmitter having two windings, in which a first of the two receiving antennas is connected to a center tap of the first winding of the transformer, in which the end terminals of the first winding are connected to the two receivers, and in which the second of the two receiving antennas is connected to an end terminal of the second winding of the transmitter.